Life
by nicotom
Summary: Kehidupan membuatmu tertawa, tersenyum, dan mengangis. Tapi semua itu 'berarti', karena kehidupan berarti memori, tentang orang-orang yang terdahulu, orang-orang yang kita cintai yang terlanjur mendahului kita. Tapi kehidupan, bukan untuk diratapi, disesali. A/N: Alur masih di luar kepala, dan kemungkinan akan update tersendat-sendat.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto baru saja menutup matanya saat jam wekernya berbunyi nyaring. Pukul 6 pagi. Matanya merah dan berkantung, wajahnya juga pucat karena kurang tidur. Sejak semalam Menma sangat rewel karena demam. Suhu badannya baru turun dan membaik pukul empat tadi pagi.

Naruto menguap lebar. Pandangannya sayu dan sedikit berputar. Sudah tiga hari Menma tidak masuk sekolah karena demamnya selalu meningkat di malam hari. Beberapa hari ini pula Naruto tidak lembur, karena dia rasa Menma membutuhkannya. Anak itu terus meracau di tidurnya.

"Shhh, shh, shh, shh…," bisiknya dikala dia mendengar rancauan Menma yang tertidur di sebelahnya. Dia mengusap keringat di dahi Menma.

Dia tersenyum kecut. Dia merasa kasihan pada Menma yang harus dia tinggal hari ini untuk bekerja. Mau diapakan lagi? Dia adalah seorang single parent, Ibu Menma, Hinata, meninggal saat melahirkan anak itu. Bagi Naruto, Menma adalah sesuatu yang sangat berharga, dia merasa kecewa dirinya tidak bisa menjaga Menma saat sakit begini.

Dengan helaan napas yang berat, Naruto bangun dari duduknya. Dia merenggangkan otot-ototnya yang kaku karena tidur berhimpitan dengan Menma. Diambilnya _handphone_nya yang sedang di_charge_ di meja kecil di samping ranjang Menma. _Fully charged_. Dia segera membuka kontaknya dan menekan gambar panggil pada kontak pengasuh Menma.

"Ya, halo. Bisakah kau kesini jam 7? Aku akan pergi dan Menma masih belum cukup sehat untuk pergi sekolah," katanya pada orang di seberang telepon. Dia pun menunggu jawaban dari orang itu sebelum melanjutkan, "Ya, baiklah. Kutunggu 20 menit lagi sebelum aku pergi."

Setelah menutup teleponnya, dia pun segera beranjak ke kamarnya yang berada tepat di sebelah kamar anak semata wayangnya. Dengan cepat dia mandi dan berpakaian. Walau kepalanya sedikit berdenyut saat ini, dia tidak memerdulikannya. Baginya tanggung jawabnya sebagai kepala rumah tangga adalah bekerja mencari nafkah. Maka dari itu akan dilakukannya segala hal untuk Menma.

Dua puluh lima menit kemudian pengasuh Menma, Ibu Kosuki, datang. Wanita berusia lima puluh tahun itu mengenakan _scarf_ yang menutupi sebagian dari wajahnya, membuat Naruto mengernyit kaget saat membukakan pintu.

"Selamat pagi, Naruto," sapanya hangat, sambil berjalan masuk saat Naruto menyingkir sedikit memberikan jalan kepada wanita itu. Dia segera membuka _scarf_nya dan berjalan ke dapur. Menghirup udara yang tercium bau kopi.

"Kurasa kau harus berpakaian lebih tebal hari ini, Naruto," kata Ibu Kosuki sambil mengambil sebuah mug dan mengisinya dengan air panas dan satu bag teh.

"Ya, tentu saja. Aku saja sudah sedikit menggigil saat membuka pintu tadi. Oh ya, bisakah kau mengabariku dua jam sekali tentang keadaan Menma?" tanyanya sambil memakai jasnya. Dia sudah hampir siap berangkat.

Ibu Kosuki hanya diam di tempatnya, tapi setelah itu dia tersenyum mengerti. "Jadi, sekarang dua jam sekali bukan lima jam?" Tanya Ibu Kosuki sambil mengaduk tehnya. Wanita tua itu tahu benar bahwa Naruto sangat menyayangi Menma. Walau pria itu sibuk dengan pekerjaan kantornya, dia selalu menyempatkan membaca cerita pengantar tidur kepada Menma yang selalu menunggunya sampai dia pulang.

"Ya, begitulah. Aku khawatir dengan keadaannya. Walau panasnya sudah membaik dari tiga hari lalu, tetap saja hal seperti ini tidak bisa diremehkan," katanya sambil tersenyum lebar, seakan-akan berkata pada Ibu Kosuki bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja walau dirinya sendiri tidak yakin.

"Hmm, iya, iya. Dan Naruto?" Ibu Kosuki memaggilnya sesaat dia akan keluar dari apartemennya.

"Ya?" Naruto membalikkan badannya.

"Jangan lupa memerhatikan kesehatanmu juga. Aku tak mau kau yang sakit setelah Menma sembuh nanti," Ibu Kosuki tersenyum lembut. Naruto yang mendengarnya mengembangkan senyum lebarnya.

"Tenang saja, Bu," Kata Naruto dengan senyuman yang berubah menjadi cengir jenakanya. Ibu Kosuki memang sudah dia anggap sebagai Ibunya sendiri. Wanita tua itu sangat baik dan lembut, mengingatkannya ada Ibunya sendiri, Kusina, yang meninggal saat usianya menginjak sepuluh tahun.

Dengan bunyi dum kecil, pintu pun tertutup dan Naruto melangkahkan kakinya menuju halte terdekat.

* * *

><p>Sakit kepalanya bukannya berkurang malah bertambah sakit. Kepalanya terasa berat dan keringat terus mengucur dari dahinya. Dia memperbaiki duduknya.<p>

Jam makan siang sudah berlalu sekitar sepuluh menit yang lalu. Dia juga sudah mengganjal perutnya dengan satu cup ramen instan yang selalu tersimpan di dapur tempat kerjanya. Tapi perasaannya tidak membaik. Kepalanya malah semakin berat. Sepertinya benar kata Ibu Kosuki tadi pagi, bahwa dia harus memakai pakaian yang lebih tebal.

Naruto memejamkan matanya untuk beberapa saat. Setelah merasa cukup kuat dia melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Dan dia rasa memejamkan mata untuk beberapa saat cukup membantunya. Buktinya pukul delapan malam semua pekerjaannya selesai walau dengan sedikit keterlambatan.

Tapi pada tahap ini, kepalanya sudah sangat pening. Dia bertumpu pada tembok untuk berjalan turun. Sambil menyenderkan bahunya pada dinding lift, dia turun dari lantai sepuluh tempatnya bekerja.

_Ding._

Suara lift berbunyi, angka di lift menunjukkan lantai empat. Naruto yang sempat memejamkan matanya beberapa saat membukanya sebentar. Memastikan dia akan turun di lantai yang benar.

Seorang pria berambut hitam masuk ke dalam lift. Hanya ada mereka berdua, dan terlihat sekali bahwa pria di sampingnya tidak terlalu memerhatikannya karena samar-samar Naruto melihat handphone yang sedang dipegangnya.

Tapi tiba-tiba saja Naruto merasa mual dan terpaksa menelan apapun yang ingin dia keluarkan. Dia terpaksa membungkam mulutnya dan memegangi perutnya yang mulai berkontraksi. Kepalanya mulai berdenyut-denyut tidak bersahabat.

Dan aneh. Sungguh aneh. Pandangannya mulai memudar, keseimbangannya mulai goyah. Dia limbung ke depan. Waktu seperti berjalan lama, keringatnya seperti turun dengan lama, jatuhnya, terasa lama, dan lift ini juga tidak kunjung sampai di lantai satu. Yang dia ingat, dia tidak pernah sampai ke lantai satu, dia hilang kesadaran.

* * *

><p>"Hei," panggil seseorang. Kepalanya pusing, tapi lebih ringan dari sebelumnya. Dia mulai membuka matanya perlahan. Mengerjapkannya beberapa kali saat cahaya putih dari lampu diatasnya masuk secara tiba-tiba.<p>

Dia memegang kepalanya yang mulai berdenyut saat dia mencoba mengangkat kepalanya. Sambil memegangi kepalanya, dia pun mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling ruangan.

"H-hah?" bingung mau berkata apa, dia mendapati seorang pria yang terlihat seumuran dengannya duduk di sebelahnya.

Pria itu hanya menatapnya datar. Dia bergerak ke samping Naruto dan menyodorkan segelas air putih.

"Kau pingsan," suara Baritone terdengar dari mulut pria itu. Naruto meneguk air yang diberikannya dengan perlahan.

Naruto mengernyitkan kepalanya mendengar penuturan singkat pria ini. Dia mencoba mengingat kembali apa yang terjadi, lalu detik kemudian dia teringat anaknya, Menma yang sedang sakit di rumah. Dengan cepat dia mengarahkan pandangannya pada pergelangan tangan kirinya, tempat jam tangan bergambar Mickey Mouse yang terlihat sangat kekakanak-kanakan bertengger sambil tersenyum.

Pukul 10.

Dia membelalakkan matanya. Sial. Katanya dalam hati. Biasanya Dia sudah pulang pukul Sembilan. Ibu Kosuki pasti sudah pulang, pikirnya lagi.

Dia pun segera bangun dari posisinya yang sedang rebahan di atas sofa lobby.

"Ugh," rintihnya saat dirasakan kepalanya yang berdenyut keras.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya pria di sampingnya. Walau wajah datarnya tidak berubah, ada sedikit sinar kekhawatiran di matanya.

"Hmm, a..ku baik-baik saja," kata Naruto bersikeras. "Aku harus segera pulang," katanya sambil berusaha berdiri. Tapi kemudian badannya terhuyung ke depan dan dengan sigap, pria berambut hitam itu mencegahnya jatuh.

"Kau jelas-jelas tidak baik-baik saja, Dobe," serunya pada pria pirang yang jelas-jelas tidak dia kenal ini.

Dia tidak tahu kenapa dia bisa menunggu pria pirang ini sampai sadar selama satu setengah jam padahal dia sendiri punya hal yang harus dia lakukan. Dan saat melihat lagi pria di depannya, dia tahu dengan pasti jawabannya. Dia benci orang-orang yang ceroboh.

"Aku harus pulang," rancau si Dobe pirang yang sekarang mulai kehilangan kesadarannya lagi. "Menma…"

"Haaa..," Sasuke menghela nafasnya. Dia tidak punya pilihan lain. Walau dia terkenal tidak perdulian, dia tidak bisa membiarkan orang ini sendirian di lobby yang sebentar lagi akan tutup. Apalagi dengan keadaan seperti ini.

Sambil sedikit bersusah payah, dia pun berhasil menggendong pria pirang itu di punggungnya.

* * *

><p>Pinggangnya sakit.<p>

Itu hal pertama yang dia rasakan saat harus menggendong pria pirang yang dari Kartu identitasnya diketahui bernama Naruto itu. Dia terpaksa mencari dompet pria ini untuk tahu alamat rumahnya. Setelah sampai di depan kediaman si pirang, ini, ternyata apartemen itu cukup terbilang tinggi. Sasuke mengernyitkan dahinya saat dia membaca alamat pria ini lagi di kartu pengenalnya. Lantai 23? Yang benar saja.

Dengan sedikit mengerutkan alisnya, Sasuke menggendong Naruto ke lift.

Lantai 10.

Lantai 17.

Lantai 23.

Finally.

Sasuke melihat ke arah pintu lift yang terbuka dengan bunyi ding. Setelah meneguhkan hatinya, dia pun menggendong Naruto ke lorong. Berjalan dengan perlahan dia mulai mengamati nomer kamar apartemen. Tapi tanpa sengaja dia mendengar seseorang dari belakangnya memanggil nama Naruto.

"Naruto!" seru seorang wanita tua dari balik pintu sebuah apartemen.

Sasuke mengernyitkan alisya, lagi. Dia segera menghampiri wanita itu yang terlihat sangat khawatir.

"Apakah anda tahu orang ini?" Tanya Sasuke sopan. Dia memerhatikan wanita itu. Wajahnya terlihat was-was dan sweater tebalnya berbahan gatal.

"Ya, tentu saja. Tolong bawa dia masuk," katanya dengan nada panik.

Dengan enggan Sasuke memasuki apartemen wanita ini. Dia memandang berkeliling. Cukup rapih. Tapi lalu sebuah kepala menyembul keluar dari sebuah kamar.

"Papa?" gumam anak berambut hitam yang memakai piyama bergambar superhero. Sebuah plester penurun demam melekat pada dahi anak itu. Anak itu langsung menghampiri Sasuke yang menggendong Naruto.

"Papa kenapa?" Tanya anak itu bingung.

"Tidurkan dia di sini," kata wanita tua yang sekarang sudah berjalan ke arah sebuah kamar. Dia membukakan pintu kamar itu dan memberikan sedikit tempat agar Sasuke bisa lewat.

Peluh Naruto semakin menjadi-jadi. Sasuke dapat melihatnya bergumam tidak jelas, kebanyakan bergumam memanggil nama Menma.

"Menma di sini, Pa," kata anak kecil yang tadi dilihatnya. Anak itu sekarang sudah duduk di sebelah Naruto yang terus meracau.

"Anak ini, sudah kubilang untuk jaga kesehatannya," racau si wanita tua yang duduk di samping sebelah satunya sambil mengelap bulir-bulir keringat Naruto.

Sasuke yang bingung mau melakukan apa akhirnya hanya berdiri diam mematung. Setelah beberapa lama, akhirnya si wanita yang sempat lupa akan kehadiran orang asing di apartemen Naruto pun menatapnya.

"Ah, kau… aku sampai lupa," wanita itu tersenyum kecut. "Terima kasih sudah mengantar Naruto pulang, dia memang seperti ini. Sudah kubilang supaya jaga kesehatan dirinya sendiri, tapi dia tetap tidak mengerti."

Wanita itu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Tapi belum sempat Sasuke melangkah keluar dari kamar itu, si wanita tua pun memanggilnya lagi, "Hei, namamu siapa?"

Sasuke terdiam sebentar sebelum menjawab, "Sasuke."

"Hm, Sasuke, aku bertanya-tanya, bisakah kau membantuku mengganti baju Naruto? Dia sangat berkeringat," kata wanita tua itu. Dia terlihat memohon dengan matanya. "Sedangkan aku akan membuatkan kopi hangat untukmu, bagaimana?" tawar wanita tua ini dengan senyum hangat. Sasuke hanya bisa mengangguk.

Tanpa banyak bicara, wanita itu mengeluarkan beberapa helai pakaian dari sebuah lemari yang berada di ruangan itu, memberikannya kepada Sasuke, dan menutup pintu kamar, sedangkan si anak bernama Menma mengikuti wanita tua itu keluar kamar.

Sasuke mendekati Naruto yang masih memakai pakaian kantornya. Bajunya lepek karena keringat. Dia segera membuka kancing-kancing baju itu dan mengeluarkan tangan Naruto satu-persatu. Sambil mengangkat kepala Naruto dengan tangan kirinya, dia memasukkan kerah baju kaos yang diberikan wanita tua itu. Dan dalam lima menit kemudian, baju kemeja basah pun sudah terganti dengan sehelai baju kaos kering.

Saat udah selesai memakaikan celana pendek yang juga berbahan kaos ke Naruto, Sasuke pun tersenyum puas. Dia merasa bangga. Tapi kemudian merutuki dirinya sendiri atas tingkah bodohnya. Setelah yakin Naruto sudah memakai pakaiannya dengan benar, Sasuke pun berjalan keluar kamar. Bau Kopi tercium diudara, dan pandangannya langsung tertuju pada mug berisi kopi hangat yang terdapat di atas meja tamu.

"Terima kasih, dan maaf telah merepotkanmu," kata wanita tua itu sambil mengesap tehnya.

"Hn," Sasuke mengambil tempat duduk tepat di depan wanita itu.

"Jadi… apa kau teman Naruto? Kenapa aku tak pernah bertemu denganmu ya?" Tanya wanita tua itu.

Sasuke memandang wanita itu aneh, dan sepertinya wanita itu menyadarinya.

"Ah, dimana sopan santunku. Namaku Kosuki, pengasuh Menma. Sebentar lagi aku harus pulang, sudah terlalu larut," jelasnya. Lalu wanita itu seperti mengisyaratkan Sasuke untuk memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Ah… Aku sebenarnya tidak mengenal Naruto," tuturnya.

Ibu Kosuki terdiam untuk beberapa saat sebelum memandangnya bingung, meminta penjelasan lebih.

"Kantor kami berada dalam satu gedung yang sama. Saat akan turun ke lobby, aku melihat Naruto pingsan. Jadi akhirnya aku membawanya ke lobby, tapi saat orang ini akhirnya bangun, dia meracau tidak jelas dan akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk mengantarnya pulang karena lobby kami biasanya tutup pukul 10.30 malam."

Ibu Kosuski masih diam, mencoba mencerna apa yang Sasuke katakan.

"Jadi… kau tidak mengenal Naruto?" Tanya Ibu Kosuki hati-hati.

"Ya," Jawaban singkat Sasuke membuat Ibu Kosuki mengangkat alis tipisnya.

"Kau sungguh berhati mulai, anak muda," katanya memuji.

Sasuke yang mendengarnya hanya mengulurkan tangannya mengambil mug berwarna biru dongker yang berisi kopi hitam hangat. Setelah mengesapnya, dia kembali melihat ke arah Ibu Kosuki.

"Sebenarnya, aku ingin lebih lama berada di sini," kata Ibu Kosuki. "Tapi aku tak bisa. Aku harus pulang mengurus cucuku," jelasnya.

Sasuke hanya mengangguk paham. DIa pun bersiap berdiri saat Ibu Kosuki bertanya kepadanya.

"Apakah kau mau bermalam di sini dulu?"

Sasuke mengernyitkan alisnya. Dia rasa tidak perlu bermalam di rumah orang yang tidak dia kenal, terdengar tidak masuk akal. Lagipula, apa yang wanita tua ini pikirkan? Megundang orang asing untuk bermalam? Dengan seorang pria dan anak kecil yang sakit?

"Kurasa tidak perlu," katanya berusaha terdengar sopan. Lalu dia menambahkan, "lagipula apartemenku tidak terlalu jauh dari sini."

Ibu Kosuki menatapnya curiga. Beliau mencoba mencari kebenaran dalam penuturannya, tapi lalu dia tersenyum lembut, "Sebenarnya, alasanku ingin memintamu menginap adalah untuk menjaga Naruto dan Menma," katanya sambil menatap anak kecil yang sedang duduk di sampingnya.

"Lagipula Naruto pasti juga bertanya-tanya siapa gerangan yang menolongnya sampai ke rumah," tutur wanita tua itu.

Sasuke menimang-nimang. Sebaik itukah hati nuraninya rela mengorbankan malam sepinya yang nyaman untuk mengurus dua orang sakit? Sepertinya dia tetap tidak mendekati pintu surga, saat dia dengan pelan berkata, "entahlah. Aku rasa aku harus pulang"

Bzzt.

Getar pada saku kanannya membuatnya meraih _handphonen_ya yang mendapat panggilan. Setelah melihat _caller id_nya dia segera menaruh _handphone_nya di atas meja tamu dan menunggu panggilan itu selesai.

"Hmm," gumam Ibu Kosuki lebih kepada dirinya sendiri. Wanita itu lalu pergi ke dalam kamar Naruto dan keluar dengan membawa beberapa helai pakaian.

"Kalau kau berubah pikiran, kau bisa memakai baju Naruto selama ada di sini. Aku benar-benar minta maaf karena ketidak sopananku memintamu menjaga mereka," kata Ibu Kosuki penuh sesal.

"Hn," katanya pelan.

Setelah Ibu Kosuki mengantarnya sampai ke pintu apartemen, Sasuke pun berjalan ke arah lift. Tapi lalu saat dia meraih saku kanan jasnya dan mendapati _handphone_nya tidak ada, dia mengingatnya tertinggal di meja tamu. Bodohnya dia.

Dengan cekatan Sasuke pun segera memencet tombol lift dan pergi ke lantai 23. Lagi.

Setelah sampai di lantai dua puluh tiga, dia pun segera mengingat-ingat pintu mana yang merupakan apartemen Naruto. Setelah yakin, dia akan memencet bel saat Ibu Kosuki dengan tiba-tiba membuka pintu apartemen.

"Eh, Nak Sasuke?" Tanya Ibu Kosuki bingung. Alisnya mengkerut bingung.

"Um, Aku ketinggalan _handphone_ku. Bisakah aku mengambilnya?" Sasuke segera to the point tentang alasannya kembali. Lalu Ibu Kosuki memasang wajah 'oh aku tahu' dan membiarkan Sasuke masuk.

Tapi berbarengan dengan itu, sebuah suara bising berbunyi dari dalam tas Ibu Kosuki. _Scarf_nya yang tebal membuatnya sulit menjangkau _handphone_nya, tapi lalu dia segera mengangkatnya dan terlibat perbincangan yang cukup lama sebelum akhirnya berkata, "ya, aku akan segera pulang, Ryo."

Sasuke hanya mematung di ambang pintu, dia menatap Ibu Kosuki yang menatapnya dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa diartikan.

"Maafkan aku Nak Sasuke, Aku harus segera pergi. Setelah kau mengunci pintu ini, kau bisa langsung memasukkan kuncinya ke sela kotak surat. Naruto akan mengambilnya di pagi hari. Aku harus pergi," Lalu dengan itu wanita itu pergi dengan tergesa-gesa. Sasuke hanya melongo menatap perginya yang terburu-buru.

Sasuke menutup pintu di belakangnya. Dia mengeratkan kepalannya pada kunci yang tadi diberikan oleh Ibu Kosuki. Setelah mengambil _handphone_nya yang tertinggal tadinya dia akan langsung pulang, tetapi suara teriakan dan rintihan membuatnya mengurungkan niatnya dan menatap ke arah kamar Naruto, asal suara-suara itu.

"—jangan tinggalkan aku, tolonglah," racau Naruto keras.

Sasuke mengintip sedikit ke dalam kamar. Naruto bergerak gelisah dalam tidurnya. Melihat hal ini sepertinya gawat, Sasuke pun mendekat ke arah Naruto. Pria itu sepertinya tidak baik-baik saja.

"—Hinata, tolonglah. Kembalilah—," Naruto kembali merancau. Sasuke menjulurkan tangannya ke kening Naruto, dan wow, Sasuke mengernyit sendiri, merasakan suhu tubuh Naruto yang sangat panas. Dia segera keluar dari kamar Naruto dan mencari obat penurun panas di kotak P3K yang terserdia di dapur—itu juga setelah pencarian ke seluruh sudut rumah.

Sasuke mengambil segelas air dari dapur dan membawanya beserta obat yang dia temukan ke kamar Naruto.

"Naruto," panggilnya. Dia merasa aneh. Jujur dia tidak mengenal Naruto, jadi mengucapkan nama Naruto padahal dia tidak mengenalnya membuatnya merasa aneh.

"Ngghh," Naruto mengigau. Matanya terpejam erat, seperti menahan sakit.

"Naruto, hei, bangunlah," Panggil Sasuke lagi. Sekarang dia mulai menepuk pelan pipi si Dobe.

"Hmm…," Naruto membuka matanya sedikit. Kesadarannya belum sepenuhnya terkumpul tapi Sasuke segera menyodorkannya obat untuk diminum.

"Minumlah," bisik Sasuke.

Naruto tidak berkata apa-apa. Dia meneguk obatnya dan tertidur lagi. Sasuke kembali tersenyum puas. Tunggu, tersenyum? Kenapa dari tadi tingkahnya sangat aneh? Pertama tersenyum aneh, kedua, dia mengurus orang lain, dan yang ketiga, kenapa dia bicara sendiri? Sasuke mengacak-acak rambutnya. Setelah itu dia mengambil plester demam yang sempat dia ambil juga di dalam P3K tadi dan menempelkannya pada dahi Naruto. Sepertinya Naruto memensuplai beberapa plester demam secara berlebihan.

Setelah merasa cukup dengan meminumkan obat kepada Naruto dan memberikannya plester demam, dia pun beranjak ke luar ruangan. Sebelumnya dia juga sudah mengelap bulir-bulir keringat yang mulai terbentuk di sekujur tubuhnya.

Klik.

Pintu kamar Naruto terdengar menutup rapat.

Sudah cukup. Pikirnya pada dirinya sendiri. Dia terlalu baik lima jam terakhir ini. Sasuke memijat keningnya. Tapi langkahnya kea rah pintu depan terhenti langkahnya saat menyadari sepasang mata kecil sedang memerhatikannya.

"Hei," Sasuke mendekati Menma. Dia berjongkok lalu mengulurkan punggung tangannya ke dahi anak itu. Suhunya tidak terlalu panas, walau sedikit hangat.

"Kenalkan, namaku Sasuke," katanya sambil menarik tangan kanannya dari dahi anak itu dan mengulurkannya meminta berjabat tangan.

"Namaku Menma," katanya anak itu sambil menjabat tangan sasuke.

"Kenapa kau belum tidur?" Tanya Sasuke lagi. Dia tidak tahu bahwa dia punya sisi seperti ini. Biasanya jika sudah berurusan dengan anak kecil, dia akan menjauh. Hal ini dikarenakan dia tidak memiliki saudara maupun keponakan yang masih kecil.

Menma hanya menggeleng. Dia masih memerhatikan pria berambut hitam di depannya.

"Mau kutemani tidur?" Tanya Sasuke yang langsung mengangkat alisnya sendiri. Tidak tahu kalau dirinya bisa sebaik ini.

Menma menggeleng. Lalu dengan suara kecil anak itu berbisik, "cerita."

Sasuke mengangkat alisnya lagi. Apakah anak kecil di depannya baru saja memintanya untuk membaca cerita untuknya?

Tanpa berpikir panjang lagi, Sasuke segera mengangkat Menma dalam gendongan dan membawanya ke kamarnya.

Dengan perlahan Sasuke merebahkan tubuh Menma, menarik selimutnya, lalu duduk di sebelah anak itu. Sedangkan Menma masih melihatnya dengan mata bulatnya.

Sasuke memutar otaknya, mencari cerita dalam kepalanya. Tapi nihil. Akhirnya dia menyerah dan mulai memikirkan film terakhir yang ditontonnya. Ah, iya. The expendables! Dia tersenyum sendiri saat mengingat film kartun terakhir yang di tonton beberapa hari lalu karena penasaran.

"Jadi…," Sasuke memulai ceritanya. "Ada tiga anak kucing…"

Dan ceritapun berlanjut selama sepuluh menit ke depan, dengan sedikit penambahan di sana sini, cerita itu malah terdengar seperti cerita buatannya sendiri ketimbang mengambil dari film.

Menma sudah memejamkan matanya, anak itu terlihat kelelahan. Dengan pelan, Sasuke meletakkan punggung tangannya pada dahi Menma dan menghela napas berat. Dia sudah tidak panas lagi.

Setelah memastikan Menma tidak akan terbangun dari tidurnya, Sasuke berjinjit keluar kamar.

Bingung mau melakukan apa, Sasuke mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling ruangan. Sepertinya dia memang tidak bisa pulang malam ini. Dia tidak terlalu yakin Naruto dapat mengurus dirinya sendiri terutama setelah kejadian tadi. Lalu pandangannya berhenti pada kamar di sebelah kamar Menma. Kamar Naruto.

_Ngieek._

Bunyi pintu yang aneh sedikit membuat Sasuke merinding. Tapi Sasuke tidak terlalu menanggapinya. Lampu kamar Naruto mati karena tadi dia matikan agar pemuda itu dapat kembali istirahat, hanya lampu tidur di samping ranjangnya yang menyala, menciptakan cahaya remang-remang.

Sasuke berjalan mendekat ke ranjang Naruto, menatap pria pirang itu yang sedang tertidur pulas. Dia mengambil duduk di sebelah Naruto dan menerawang menembus udara.

"Apa yang sebenarnya kulakukan?" tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri.

* * *

><p>Naruto mengerang kecil saat mencoba mengangkat kepalanya pagi ini. Dia menatap ke sekelilingnya dan sedikit terkejut menemukan dirinya di kamarnya sendiri. Kembali dia mencoba bangun dari tidurnya, dan sepertinya keadaanya sudah lumayan. Dia ingat kemarin malam dia pingsan, tapi dia tidak ingat bagaimana dia bisa ada di apartemennya.<p>

Tapi lalu di merasakan seseorang di sampingnya. Rambut hitamnya bergesek dengan kulit tangan Naruto, membuatnya sedikit merinding.

Tapi tunggu, siapa orang ini? Pikirnya dalam hati. Dia menggunakan tangan kirinya yang bebas dan mencoba untuk mengalihkan beberapa helai rambut yang menghalangi wajah pria di sampingnya.

Siapa dia? Naruto bingung. Dia tidak dapat mengingat siapa orang di depannya. Apakah mungkin dia amnesia? Naruto menggeleng mengusir pikiran anehnya. Apa-apaan, demam tidak membuat orang amnesia, bodoh. Rutuknya pada diri sendiri.

"Mnn," secara perlahan orang di sampingnya terbangun. Dia mengerjapkan matanya untuk beberapa saat dan secara spontan langsung menatap Naruto yang seharusnya berbaring di depannya.

"Kau… siapa?" Tanya Naruto waspada.

Sasuke merngerjapkan matanya lagi. Kali ini dia bingung. Dia tidak tahu harus berkata apa pada orang di depannya. Kenapa tiba-tiba dia blank?

"Aku... Sasuke."


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto menatap Sasuke dari ujung kaki sampai kepala. Dia bingung mau mengatakan apa pada pria yang sekarang sedang duduk di depannya.

Menma, Sasuke dan Naruto baru saja sarapan dengan Sasuke sebagai koki dadakan. Pria itu ternyata lumayan handal dalam hal memasak, paling tidak, masakannya tidak terlalu gosong atau terlalu asin.

"Jadi…," Naruto menarik napas panjang, lalu melanjutkan kata-katanya, mengutarakan kebingungannya, "kau… Sasuke ya?"

"Kurasa aku sudah mengatakannya sebanyak lima kali, Dobe," kata Sasuke yang mulai terganggu. Jujur dia sudah mendengar Naruto menanyakan hal yang sama lebih dari sekali. Dia tahu betul pria di depannya yang menggunakan sweater berwarna oranye ini masih agak bingung dengan keadaannya sekarang, apalagi ada orang asing sepertinya di rumah Naruto.

Tapi Sasuke juga tidak mau di cap orang mencurigakan. Dia ingin pulang tapi tidak tahu kapan waktu yang tepat. Dan dia baru ingat, Naruto masih harus meminum obatnya lagi. Walau pun pria itu kini sudah lebih kuat dan sanggup duduk-duduk bersantai di ruang tengah, tetap saja, terkadang badannya oleng dan suka terhuyung.

Sasuke beranjak dari duduknya dan berjalan ke arah dapur, mengobrak-abrik kotak P3K yang ditemukannya tadi malam. Setelah menemukan yang dia cari, Sasuke segera kembali sambil memegang segelas air putih di tangan kanannya.

"Ini," sodornya pada Naruto yang menatapnya bingung. Tapi lalu Pria itu mengerti dan mengambil obat beserta segelas air putih dari tangan Sasuke.

"Terima Kasih," kata Naruto kecil. Dia masih sempat mengamati gerak-gerik Sasuke yang kembali duduk di depannya dan mengambil koran-koran yang datang tadi pagi.

"Apa aku mengenalmu sebelumnya, Sasuke?" Tanya Naruto memastikan. Dia tidak yakin seorang pria seperti Sasuke dapat dengan mudahnya merawat dua orang sakit yang bukan siapa-siapanya. Orang asing.

"Tidak, kurasa kau tidak mengenalku. Dan aku juga tidak mengenalmu," kata Sasuke datar. Dia kembali memfokuskan dirinya pada bacaanya. Tapi lalu dia melanjutkan kata-katanya, "Oke Naruto, cukup curiganya. Bukan kemauanku juga bermalam di sini. Kalian sakit, dan aku punya beberapa alasan kenapa aku tidak bisa meninggalkan orang yang sakit."

Setelah itu tidak ada yang bicara, suasana semakin sunyi saat tiba-tiba Menma menyembulkan kepalanya keluar dari kamarnya.

"Pah," panggilnya pada Naruto.

"Ya?" Naruto memalingkan wajahnya dan menghadap ke belakangnya, tempat Menma berdiri.

"Panasku sepertinya sudah turun," kata anak itu dengan senyum di wajahnya.

"Oh ya? Coba ke sini, biar Papa cek," kata Naruto merenggangkan tangannya hendak memeluk Menma yang berjalan ke arahnya, tetapi ternyata Menma berbelok dan malah duduk di samping Sasuke.

Sasuke yang sedang membaca Koran paginya—rutinitas yang tidak bisa ditinggalkannya—mengernyitkan alisnya dan mengintip Menma yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Papa kan lagi sakit, mana bisa tau kalo Menma udah sembuh atau belom," kata Menma yang mulai cerewet.

"Lalu memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Naruto bodoh. Pertanyaan yang tidak perlu untuk dijawab. Dan Menma juga hanya megacuhkan pertanyaan ayahnya saat anak itu dengan entengnya berkata,

"Om Sasuke, coba ukur panasku!"

Naruto mengangkat alisnya. Anaknya bertingkah aneh. Menma tidak biasanya akrab dengan orang asing. Anak berumur 7 tahun itu termasuk anak yang hanya bergaul dengan orang-orang yang dia kenal saja.

"Hmm, coba sini ku ukur," kata Sasuke sambil menempelkan keningnya pada si kecil yang diam menunggu diagnosa Sasuke.

"Hei Teme! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" teriak Naruto dengan suara serak. Dia lalu terbatuk setelah berteriak cukup keras. Naruto rasa dia tidak hanya demam, tapi sepertinya juga radang.

"Yap, sudah sembuh," Kata Sasuke pada Menma yang tersenyum lebar. Lalu Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya ke Naruto dan menjawab dengan enteng, "tentu saja mengukur suhu tubuhnya, Dobe."

"Ta-tapi tidak perlu seperti itu kan!" kata Naruto sambil menunjuk ke arah muka Sasuke.

Ya, Sasuke tau sebenarnya bisa saja dia merasakan panas tubuh anak ini dengan punggung tangannya, tapi tetap saja, dia jadi ingat bagaimana Itachi, kakaknya yang terpaut 7 tahun dengannya, mengukur panasnya dulu saat sedang sakit.

"Kau juga mau kuukur, Dobe?" canda Sasuke. Dia tahu orang asing di depannya ini mudah sekali diprovokasi.

"Ti-tidak perlu! Sudah cepat pulang sana!" teriak Naruto lagi. Kali ini raut wajahnya masam.

"Hn, baru saja aku mau pamit. Aku juga punya urusan lain," kata Sasuke sambil menatap jam tangannya. Sasuke berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan ke arah kamar mandi.

"Hei!" teriak Naruto dari ruang tengah.

"Apa?" Tanya Sasuke datar, dia mulai terganggu dengan Naruto yang selalu berteriak kepadanya.

"Kan pintu keluarnya ke sana!" tunjuk Naruto ke arah pintu keluar yang bersebrangan dengan pintu kamar mandi.

"Tidak bisa kah aku meminjam kamar mandimu sebentar?" tanya datar.

Naruto terdiam di tempatnya. Sedangkan Sasuke sudah berjalan lagi ke kamar mandi yang hanya berjarak 1 meter di depannya.

Setelah sosok Sasuke hilang dari pandangannya, Naruto menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Sungguh skenario macam apa yang sekarang terjadi. Pertama, anaknya sakit, lalu dia tertular sakit. Kemudian muncul orang asing yang ternyata merawatnya, dan ternyata anaknya pun bersikap bersahabat terhadap orang asing yang tidak jelas asal usulnya itu. Dia menghela napas berat, lalu kemudian mengangkat kepalanya dengan cepat saat seseorang menepuk pundaknya dari belakang.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sasuke yang entah kenapa sudah keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Ka-kau... Sudah selesai?" tanya Naruto yang masih kaget.

"Ya, tentu. Buat apa juga berlama-lama di kamar mandi?" Kata Sasuke membuat Naruto sedikit salah tingkah. "Baiklah, aku akan pulang," sambungnya sambil mengambil jasnya yang terlampir di kepala sofa berwarna krem yang semalam menjadi ranjang dadakannya.

"Akan kuantar," kata Naruto sambil bangkit dari duduknya. Mereka pun berjalan ke pintu keluar. Sasuke tidak berkata apa-apa lagi karena dia juga tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Dia hanyalah orang asing, bukan seseorang yang dikenal Naruto. Untuk apa dia terlalu ikut campur masalah Naruto, pikirnya pada diri sendiri.

"Terima kasih, Sasuke," kata Naruto sesaat sebelum Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari apartemennya.

"Ya, jaga dirimu dan Menma, Dobe," kata Sasuke enteng. Entahlah, padahal dia orang asing, tapi nalarnya untuk bersikap sopan pada Naruto hilang entah kemana. Dia malah lebih terbiasa memanggilnya dengan sebutan yang kurang pantas, 'Dobe'.

"Haha, Iya, Teme. Jaga dirimu juga baik-baik," sambung Naruto yang ternyata lumayan sama kekanak-kanakannya dengan Sasuke.

Naruto menutup pintu apartemennya. Sasuke sudah pulang, sekarang hal yang harus dia kerjakan ada banyak. Sambil memegang kepalanya yang masih sedikit berputar, dia pun berjalan ke dapur.

Tapi langkahnya terhenti, saat suara bel berbunyi. Seseorang membunyikan bel. Naruto segera menatap gagang pintu yang beberapa menit lalu digunakannya untuk menutup pintu. Ha, Sasuke pasti meninggalkan sesuatu, Pikirnya.

"Apa yang kau tinggalk—," Kata-kata Naruto terhenti di situ. Saat dengan senyuman lebar khas wanita 50-an, Ibu Kosuki muncul di depan pintunya. Di sampingnya, terletak bag kertas yang dari dalamnya menyembul daun peterseli, dan beberapa buah-buahan.

"Apa kau sudah merasa lebih baik?" tanya Ibu Kosuki dengan nada yang terdengar sangat senang.

"Ah, ehm, sudah, tentu saja. Silakan masuk," Naruto mempersilakan Ibu kosuki masuk dengan menggeser sedikit tubuhnya agar wanita tua itu dapat masuk.

"Hm, bau kopi," kata Ibu Kosuki yang dengan cepat sudah mencapai dapur. "Apa kau minum dua gelas kopi hari ini, Naruto?" tanya Ibu Kosuki yang melihat dua buah mug di dalam kotak cucian yang sebelum Sasuke pergi dibersihkan.

"Tidak, tadi ada orang lain di sini," kata Naruto jujur. Dia menghempaskan badannya ke sofa empuk yang tadi didudukinya. Sambil memejamkan matanya untuk beberapa saat, sofa ini lumayan nyaman. Tapi saat dia membuka matanya, Ibu Kosuki sudah ada dihadapannya.

"Apakah orang lain ini memiliki rambut berwarna hitam dan wajah yang super keren?" tanya Ibu Kosuki. Wajahnya terlihat lucu dan kata-katanya seperti ibu-ibu yang suka brondng dalam acara drama di tv.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" tanya Narut sedikit mengangkat alisnya.

"Tentu saja! Sasuke-kun kan? Ah, Ada ya orang keren seperti dia...," kata Ibu Kosuki sambil berandai-andai.

"Tunggu sebentar, kau mengenalnya?" tanya Naruto mulai bingung. Sepertinya dia mulai bisa menebak skenarionya pulang tadi malam.

"Tadi malam dia yang mengantarmu pulang, Naruto!" kata Ibu Kosuki berapi-api. Semangatnya seperti anak muda yang sedang bergosip.

"Bagaimana caranya?" tanya Naruto.

"Entahlah, pokoknya dia menggendongmu sampai ke ranjangmu. Baiknya dia! Coba kau wanita, pasti sudah kujodohkan dengannya," kata Ibu Kosuki enteng sambil meletakkan segelas teh hangat di meja tengah.

"Ini, minum tehnya, biar perutmu hangat. Jangan minum kopi lain kali kalau lagi sakit," nasihatnya.

Naruto mangut-mangut di tempatnya. Sambil mengesap teh hangat yang baru diberikan Ibu Kosuki, Naruto pun tersadar dan penasaran akan cerita versi Ibu Kosuki tentang kejadian semalam. Dia bukannya tidak sopan, tapi dia memang perlu untuk curiga pada orang asing yang asal menginap.

"Jadi, bagaimana cerita lengkapnya? Aku curiga dia mencuri sesuatu dari sini, dia terlihat mencurigakan, dan lagipula, orang macam apa yang akan menginap di rumah orang asing yang sedang sakit?" ocehnya sambil menyisip lagi teh hangatnya. Saat ini perutnya sudah mulai hangat. Dia mengusap perutnya yang tadi pagi sudha diisinya dengan sarapan simple ala orang asing.

"Hah? Dia menginap? Tadinya aku memang menyuruhnya menginap, Naruto. Dengar dulu," kata wanita tua itu saat Naruto menunjukkan wajah protesnya. "Bukannya aku membiarkan orang asing masuk tanpa perizinan darimu, tapi tadi malam cucuku dilarikan ke rumah sakit, Kau tahu kan dia sangat ceroboh? Maka dari itu aku memintanya untuk menjaga dan merawatmu barang satu malam."

"Apa? Serius? Mana ada orang yang mau merawat orang asing tanpa imbalan," kata Naruto sambil melihat ke arah lain.

"Memang. Begitu juga dia. Yah, sepertinya itulah hal yang dia pikirkan. Tapi ada yang aneh, karena sebenarnya dia menolak tawaranku untuk bermalam, tapi kemudian handphonenya tertinggal dan dia kembali ke apartemenmu saat sudah memasuki lift. Aku melihatnya sendiri. Lalu karena aku harus buru-buru aku memintanya untuk menaruh kuncimu ke lubang kotak surat agar kau bisa mengambilnya di pagi hari, sama seperti biasa," jelas Ibu Kosuki panjang lebar. Saat ini dia telah duduk dengan meliat kakinya di atas sofa yang bersebrangan dengan Naruto.

"Lalu, kenapa kau bisa mempercayai orang seperti itu?" tanya Naruto lagi, masih penasaran dengan pikiran wanita tua di depannya yang sepertinya tidak berpikiran secara logis.

"Yah, karena dia tampan, dan baik hati mungkin?" katanya Ibu Kosuki sambil mengedipkan matanya. Lalu dengan tangannya yang hangat, beliau menjulurkannya dan mengecek suhu tubuh Naruto dengan menempelkannya pada dahi tan itu.

"Hmm, panasmu sudah mendingan, sedikit istirahat juga mungkin sudah pulih lagi. Apa kau sudah minum obat?" tanya Ibu Kosui mengalihkan pembicaraannya.

"Ya, sudah. Sasuke yang menyediakannya," katanya datar. Dia lalu beranjak dari duduknya menuju kamarnya untuk kembali beristirahat saat Ibu Kosuki berkata,

"Tuhkan, ternyata dia memang orang baik," kata Ibu Kosuki sambil tersenyum lebar. Naruto hanya memutar matanya mendengar Ibu-ibu yang sedang keganjenan itu.

Sasuke melihat ke arah lampu merah yang menyala beberapa detik lalu. Lima puluh sembilan detik lagi sebelum lampu hijau terlihat.

Bzzt.

Telepon genggamnya bergetar di saku jasnya. Dia segera mengambilnya dan melihat nama kontak yang tertera di layarnya. Haruno Sakura.

"Ya, Halo?"

"Sasuke, ini gawat," Sasuke mengernyitkan alisnya. Saat seorang Sakura berkata gawat berarti ada dua kemungkinan, pertama, Ibunya datang ke ruamhn gadis itu, atau kedua, Ibunya minta gadis itu untuk bertemu.

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya, mencoba untuk menghilangkan kedua pilihan yang tercipta di kepalanya.

"Ya, ada apa?" jawabnya akhirnya. Dia berusaha terdengar setenang mungkin, walau hatinya saat ini tahu apa yang akan dia dengar selanjutnya akan membuatnya tidak tenang dalam dua puluh empat jam ke depan.

"Kakak dan Ibumu akan segera sampai di apartemenku, Aku sedang di luar bersama Sasori, tapi aku baru bisa sampai sekitar dua puluh menit lagi. Bagaimana ini?" tanya Sakura sedikit panik. Entahlah, dia memang selalu terdengar panik bagi Sasuke.

Sakura Haruno. Seorang gadis muda berambut pirang berwarna merah muda. Gadis itu pertama kali bertemu dengan Sasuke saat Ibunya memutuskan untuk menjodohkannya dengan anak temannya. Sakura bukanlah seseorang yang cantik, tapi gadis itu memiliki paras yang manis. Gadis periang, yang sangat berbeda dengannya.

Yang ibunya tahu tentang dirinya dan Sakura adalah satu hal, mereka pacaran. Dalam arti lain memiliki hubungan khusus. Tapi sebenarnya tidak. Gadis itu sebenarnya saat ini sedang berpacaran dengan seoran pria bernama Sasori atau apalah itu. Satu hal yang dia suka mengenai gadis itu, Sakura tidak tergila-gila padanya. Sasuke dapat berbicara dengannya seperti biasa, layaknya kolega kerja yang sudah lama mengenal.

Tapi situasinya saat ini sangat gawat. Dia harus segera bergerak ke apartemen Sakura. Untunglah apartemennya tidak terlalu jauh dari tempatnya sekarng berada. Tapi bajunya bau sekali. Dia belum sempat mandi tadi pagi, karena merasa tidak enak dengan Naruto. Tadi saja pria itu sudah mencurigainya secara berlebihan, apalagi kalau dia tinggal lebih lama?

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya untuk kedua kalinya. Mengusir pemikiran soal baju baunya. Yang penting sekarang dia harus sudah stand by di apartemen Sakura dalam sepuluh menit.

"Baiklah, aku akan sampai di sana dalam waktu sepuluh menit," kata Sasuke seraya memutus sambungan telepon.

"Shit," gumamnya sebelum mobil sedan berwarna hitam itu melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi di jalanan yang lenggang.

Sasuke dengan cepat menekan tombol lift yang berada di gedung apartemen Sakura. Lift berukuran sedang itu bergoyang-goyang mengkhawatirkan saat Sasuke tidak bisa diam berdiri di tempatnya karena panik. Pria itu pun menatap ke atas, tempat sederetan angka lantai saat lift itu berbunyi ding.

Pintu lift terbuka, dan di hadapannya terhampar karpet abu-abu tua yang menuju ke satu-satunya pintu apatemen di lantai itu. Apartemen Sakura. Suasananya yang sepi membuat Sasuke mengeluarkan napasnya yang dia tahan sejak pintu lift terbuka. Dengan langkah tegap, dia pun berjalan ke pintu apartemen itu dan memasukkan serangkaian kode juga menggesek kartunya.

Ya, kartu apartemen Sakura. Dia memiliki satu jika kejadian emergency seperti hari ini terjadi. Sakura sendiri tidka terlalu memikirkannya, karena dia tahu betapa Sasuke orang yang sangat malas berkunjung ke rumah orang lain. Pria itu lebih suka meinkmati harinya di rumahnya sendiri, membaca buku, atau menganalisa laporan kantornya di meja dapur sambil menikmati secangkir kopi hitam.

Jadi, bisa dibilang Sasuke itu aman. Ya, orang yang terlalu malas melakukan hal-hal yang merepotkannya.

Dia membuka pintu apartemen itu dengan perlahan. Melongokkan kepalanya ke dalam untuk mengecek keadaan di dalam. Hm, benar-benar perempuan yang satu ini, pikir Sasuke.

Dia tidak tahu gadis jenis apa Sakura, dimana tempat produksinya, kapan tanggal expirednya, yang pasti gadis itu adalah salah satu perempuan yang aneh di hidup Sasuke selama dia menjalani hidupnya 28 tahun ini.

Gadis itu memang sangat rapih, tapi peralatan rumahnya sangat sedikit. Meja kayu berwarna coklat muda menghiasi tengah ruangan yang terbilang luas itu. Lalu di sekeliling ruangan tidak ada lukisan sama sekali. Hanya satu jam dinding berbentuk bulat yang sering dia lihat di tukang eceran. Lantai kayunya di lap bersih, dan dindingnya yang berwarna putih pucat membuat ruangan ini semakin kosong. Ya, hanya itu isi ruangan tengah dari seorang Haruno Sakura. Sebuah meja, jam bulat, dan ya, hanya itu.

Gadis itu terlalu simple. Memang benar Sakura memiliki hobi shopping, tapi gadis itu langsung menjual barang yang dia rasa tidak perlu di toko online. Gadis yang tidak terlalu ribet dan bertele-tele, tapi hal itulah kekurangan Sakura di mata Sasuke. Gadis itu memang layaknya gadis biasa, tapi kecintaannya akan seni dan barang-barang indah sangat berkala. Hanya sebentar, dan setelah bosan, gadis itu langsung menjualnya, jenis gadis yang tidak mau rugi.

Sasuke sendiri tipe orang yang suka mengamati, entah coretan abstrak dari lukisan di dinding, sampai detik jarum jam yang terus berputar. Menurutnya hal itu indah, seperti sebuah harmoni. Dan Sakura tidka mengenal hal semacam itu.

Setelah melepas sepatunya, dia pun melangkahkan kakinya ke tengah ruangan. Duduk di lantai kayu yang memantulkan bayangannya sendiri. Dia memusatkan berat badannya ke depan dan menjatuhkan kepalanya di atas meja kayu.

"haaa," desahnya. Dia lelah, ingin pulang dan tidur. Tadi malam dia memang sudah tidur, tapi hanya sebentar karena pukul dua tadi malam Naruto kembali merancau dan ternyata panasnya naik. Dia merawat Naruto semalaman dan tetap duduk di samping pria itu sampai punggungnya yang sakit tadi malam kembali nyeri.

Ding dung.

Suara bel apartemen Sakura berbunyi nyaring. Sasuke segera melangkahkan kakinya ke pintu depan dan saat membuka pintunya, benar saja, Ibunya dan Kakaknya lah yang berdiri di depan pintu.

Terlihat sebuah bingkisan, dan sebuah kresek berwarna putih dibawa oleh Itachi. Ibunya tersenyum manis sebelum menerobos masuk ke dalam apartemen Sakura. Sedangkan Itachi tersenyum mengejek saat melihatnya sebelum akhirnya mengikuti Ibu mereka ke dalam apartemen.

Ibu Sasuke, Mikoto melangkahkan kakinya ke ruangan tengah yang sangat simple itu. Dia sedikit tersenyum melihat kerapihan calon menantunya itu. Apartemen Sakura selalu terlihat rapih, dan itu membuat Mikoto senang—tidak dihitung properti ruangan yang sepertinya terlalu sedikit, Mikoto tidak mempermasalahkannya.

"Jadi, Sasuke, kemana Sakura-chan?" tanya Mikoto sambil sekarag melangkah ke dapur. Beliau berkeliling ruangan sempit itu sambil membuka-buka laci-laci dan juga lemari es yang isinya penuh dengan yogurt dan buah-buahan.

"E,ehem. Tadi dia pergi keluar. Paling sebentar lagi akan sampai. Ada keperluan mendadak katanya," jelas Sasuke pada Ibunya yang menatapnya dengan tatapan menyelidik.

"Lalu kenapa kau bisa ada di sini?" kata Ibunya yang bertanya-tanya kenapa anaknya menggunakan baju kantor di rumah Sakura. Dalam pikirnya ibunya curiga anaknya menginap di rumah Sakura, apalagi dengan penampakan bajunya yang kusut, seperti dibawa tidur.

"Aku.. menginap di rumah teman. Lalu Sakura memintaku datang untuk menyambut kalian, karena dia akan datang terlambat," jelasnya lagi. Aneh, kenapa seharian ini Sasuke sangat aktif berbicara? Sasuke sendiri takjub dengan dirinya sendiri.

"Hmm," gumam ibunya yang sekarang berjalan ke meja di tengah ruangan dan mengambil duduk di samping kakaknya yang sudah duduk terlebih dahulu di meja berukuran sedang itu.

Ibunya mengambil kresek yang dia bawa, Itachi juga membuka bingkisan yang dibawanya. Dari dalam kresek itu terlihat beberapa buah jeruk yang terlihat manis.

"Ini ada sedikit kelebihan jeruk di rumah, dari kebun kakek," kata Ibunya menjelaskan. Beliau lalu menaruh dan mengatur jeruk-jeruk itu di atas sebuah wadah yang sudah dia bawa dari dapur tadi.

"Dan ini...," Mikoto mengambil bingkisan yang di bawa Itachi. Beliau membukanya lebar dan menampilkan beberapa helai baju.

"Ini baju untuk Sakura-chan. Kemarin Sakura menemani Ibu belanja, tapi karena dia ada keperluan dengan kantornya, dia langsung pergi setelah belanja dan melupakan baju-bajunya di mobil ibu," katanya sambil tersenyum mengingat kejadian yang dia bicarakan.

Sasuke hanya mangut-mangut di tempatnya. Setelah itu menaruh plastik-plastik ebrisi pakaian Sakura di depan pintu kamarnya.

"Kau terlihat berantakan," kata Kakaknya tiba-tiba. Dia memerhatikan pakaian Sasuke yang kusut dan tidak rapih.

Mikoto juga sekarang menatap anaknya aneh. Tentu saja dia merasa aneh. Pasalnya, anak bungsunya ini sangat berbeda dengan anak pertamanya yang selalu berdandan casual, tapi terkadang bisa berantakan, anak bungsunya ini biasanya tidak pernah menampilkan sisi berantakannya pada siapapun. Yang terparah, saat Sasuke sakit, sampai-sampai dia tidka bisa mengurus dirinya sendiri.

"Apa kau sakit?" tanya Mikoto sambil menempelkan punggung tangannya ke dahi Sasuke. Sasuke dengan halus menepis tangan ibunya.

"Tidak, aku tidak sakit, kok, Bu. Tadi malam aku harus begadang untuk merawat temanku yang sakit," kata Sasuke menjelaskan. Dia terdiam beberapa saat. Apakah Naruto termasuk temannya? Well, secara tidak langsung, mungkin. Lagipula dia tidak mungkin berkata bahwa dia menginap di rumah orang tak dikenal kan?

"Oh ya?" Apa dia baik-baik saja?" tanya Mikoto dengan raut wajah khawatir. Di sampingnya Itachi hanya memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Tentu saja. Dia sudah mendingan," Sasuke beranjak dari duduknya dan berjalan ke dapur, dan membuka lemari es Sakura.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Mikoto lagi. Wanita ini memang selalu penasaran akan hal-hal yang sebenarnya bukan urusannya.

"Yah, dia sakit," kata Sasuke sambil mengambil sebuah botol berisi yogurt dingin. Setelah itu dia menutup lemari es dan berjalan kembali ke ruang tengah, dimana ibunya terlihat sedang mengikuti gerak-geriknya. Sedangkan kakaknya duduk di pojok ruangan sambil membuka handphonenya.

"Apa?" tanya Sasuke saat Ibunya masih menatapnya meminta penjelasan lebih.

"Neji?" tanya Ibunya penasaran. Mikoto memang lumayan dekat dengan Ibu Neji. Mereka teman waktu di Sekolah Menengah, jadi, bisa dibilang mereka teman lama.

"Bukan," kata Sasuke datar.

"Oh, ayolah Sasuke... Ibumu sangat penasaran," gumam ibunya memohon sambil menatap Sasuke.

Sasuke mengangkat alisnya sedikit dan memutuskan untuk menjelaskan pada ibunya ketimbang wanita tua itu memelas tidak elit di depannya.

"Dia teman yang kutemui di kantor, Bu," kata Sasuke. Dia berusaha mengirit setiap katanya, membuat Ibunya tidak bisa menebak siapa gerangan orang yang Sasuke maksud.

"Lalu?" Ibunya bertanya padanya lagi.

"Yah, dia punya seorang anak yang sakit, tapi karena sibuk mengurus anaknya, dia pun akhirnya juga sakit," Sasuke memutar bola matanya. Dia menatap ke ibunya yang masih menatapnya penasaran.

"Apa dia wanita?" tanya Ibunya menyelidik. Dia menatap Sasuke dengan sedikit memincingkan matanya. Sedangkan Itachi yang ada di pojok ruangan mulai tertarik dengan pembicaraan Ibu dan adiknya, dna dia mulai mendekat untuk mendengarkan.

"Bukan, bukan. Dia seorang pria," kata Sasuke memutar bola matanya lagi. Entah sudah yang keberapa kali dia memutar bola matanya seperti ini. Dia ragu matanya akan tetap pada tempatnya saat dia membuka mata besok.

"Oh...," terdengar gumaman ibunya yang terdengar kecewa. Hei, kecewa?

"Kok 'oh', Bu?" tanya Itachi yang dari tadi hanya mendengar. Dia penasaran apa yag ada di pikiran ibunya sampai Ibunya kecewa.

"Ibu kira Sasuke mungkin punya kisah 'cinta' yang seru. Kau tahu, seperti yang di drama-drama yang suka ibu tonton setiap sore? Eh tapi kalau seperti itu Sakura-chan akan dikemanakan ya? Wahahaha" tawa Ibunya terbahak-bahak.

Sasuke memijit pangkal hidungnya. Pikiran gila macam apa yang sebenarnya ibunya pikirkan.

"Ahaha, tentu saja tidak, Bu," kata Itachi yang hanya tertawa renyah. Ibunya memang terkadang berpikiran yang tidak wajar. Tapi tetap saja, dia ibu terbaik baginya.

Ceklek.

Seseorang membuka pintu apartemen. Ketiga orang yang berada di ruang tengah itu dengan bersamaan menolehkan kepala mereka ke sumber suara.

Gadis dengan warna rambut merah muda menyembulkan kepalanya ke dalam ruangan.

"Halo?"

"Hey, Sakura," sapa Mikoto dengan wajah ceria. Wanita itu bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan ke Sakura untuk memeluknya. Sapaan hangat yang selalu wanita ini lakukan pada setiap anggota keluarganya, dan tentu saja, untuk Sakura yang sebentar lagi mungkin akan menjadi anggota keluarganya.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Mikoto sambil mengikuti gadis itu. Sakura melepaskan tasnya yang bertengger di pundaknya dan menaruhnya di samping meja.

"Aku, baik , haha. Kantor sedikit sibuk belakangan ini," katanya sambil menampilkan senyum kecut.

"Hmm," gumam Mikoto mengerti. Dia lalu duduk kembali di tempatnya semula. Sakura yang melihat di atas meja hanya ada beberapa mug berisi teh dan kopi pun mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Uh, oh. Sudah hampir jam makan siang, ada yang mau ayam bakar?" Sakura mengambil kresek yang sempat dibawanya masuk dan membanyanya ke dapur. Aku akan menyiapkan makanannya.

"Ah, syukurlah, Ibu sangat lapar," kata Mikoto sambil terkikik kecil, menyadari tingkah kenakan-kanakannya. Itachi dan Sasuke mengikutinya dengan gelak tawa.

Siang itu mereka makan bersama di atas meja makan yang biasanya sepi. Sakura menyiapkan ayam bakar yang dibelinya di atas meja dan mereka menikmati hari mereka dengan mengobrol, khas obrolan yang hanya diobrolkan dengan orang tua.

"Hei," sapa seseorang dari sebelah kirinya.

Naruto menolehkan kepalanya ke samping dan mendapati Kiba tersenyum lebar.

"Apa yang terjadi? Kudengar Menma sakit, apa dia sudah mendingan?" tanya Kiba sambil mengambil duduk bersebrangan dengannya.

"Dia sudah baikan," jawab Naruto singkat.

Jam istirahat makan siang sudah berjalan sekitar sepuluh menit. Dia mengambil tempat duduk di pojok kafetaria dan belum menyentuh makanannya barang secuilpun.

"Lalu?" tanya Kiba sambil meletakkan makanannya di atas meja. Dia mulai mengocok kotak susunya, kebiasaaannya sebelum makan.

"Yah, begitu saja," kata Naruto enggan menjawab lebih.

Lalu sesosok pria melewati mejanya dan detik itu juga Naruto mengenali pria berambut hitam itu.

"Sasuke?" ucapnya tanpa sadar. Dia merutuki dirinya sendiri yang bisa kelewat bicara seperti itu.

Sasuke yang baru berjalan beberapa langkah, mendengar namanya dipanggil. Dia menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh ke belakang. Dia mendapati pria berambut pirang yang dikenalnya beberapa hari lalu itu dan menghampiri mejanya.

"hei, bangku ini kosong?" tanya Sasuke menatap bangku di sebelah Kiba. Sedangkan Kiba yang baru melihat Sasuke hanya menatapnya menyelidik. Tapi lalu dengan seenaknya pria itu berkata,

"Ya tentu saja."

Sasuke menaruh makannya di atas meja dan menatap lurus ke Naruto. Naruto yang ditatap langsung dengan cepat berkata pada Kiba, "Kiba, ini Sasuke," lalu dia melanjutkan, "Sasuke, dia Kiba, bekerja di divisi yang sama denganku."

Kiba menunjukkan cengirannya saat merasa diperkenalkan. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya mengangguk kecil.

"Jadi, bagaimana keadaanmu, Dobe?" tanya Sasuke mengganti topik bicara dan kali ini kebali menatap Naruto.

"Aku? Aku sudah sembuh, Teme. Orang macam apa yang sakit sampai berhari-hari?" katanya dengan nada meremehkan. Dia mengambil es teh manisnya dan meminumnya sampai setengah gelas.

"Kau sakit?" tanya Kiba yang dari tadi diam, bingung dengan pembicaraan dua orang yang saling punya nama julukan mengejek ini.

"Ya, kemarin di akhir pekan., jadi tidak mengganggu kantor," jelas Naruto pada Kiba yang mangut-mangut.

"Pantas saja kemarin Jumat tingkahmu aneh," oceh Kiba sambil menyuap makannya ke mulutnya.

"Yah, begitulah…," jawab Naruto sambal mulai menyuap.

Mereka menghabiskan sisa jam makan siang sambal berbagi cerita. Sedangkan Sasuke lebih banyak diam dan mendengarkan.

Jam tujuh malam, Sasuke sampai di basement gedung kantornya untuk mengambil mobil sportnya yang sedikit mencolok diantara mobil-mobil yang diparkirkan di basement.

Namun gerakannya terhenti saat dari sudut matanya dia melihat sebuah kepala dengan rambut pirang menyala berjalan dengan membawa beberaa dokumen dengan kesulitan. Tanpa ba-bi-bu dia pun segera berjalan cepat menghampiri pemuda berkulit tan tersebut.

"Sini biar kubantu," Sasuke mengambil beberapa dokumen dari tumpukan dokumen yang berada di tangan Naruto.

"Eh? Oh, kau rupanya," Naruto tersenyum tipis. "Thanks."

Sasuke berjalan mengikuti Naruto sebagai penunjuk arah. Dia mengernyitkan alisnya saat Naruto berjalan kea rah sebuah sedan berwarna silver. _Jadi dia naik mobil? Lalu kalau kemarin dia tidak pulang naik mobilnya, dia berangkat naik apa tadi pagi?_

"Nah, taruh saja di atas sini," kata Naruto setelah meletakkan dokumen-dokumen di tangannya ke atas kap mobilnya.

Setelah mengambil kunci yang terselip di dalam kantung celana, Naruto pun memasuki mobilnya. Memasukkan dokumen-dokumen yang menggunung itu, lalu memasuki kursi pengemudi. Namun sebelum pintu tertutup dia menatap Sasuke, "Apa kau mau bareng?"

Sasuke yang tadinya hanya melihat pergerakan Naruto mengernyitkan alisnya. "Oh, tidak, tidak. Aku bawa mobil."

"Oh, baiklah kalau begitu. Aku duluan ya Sasuke," Naruto lalu menutup pintu mobilnya dan mulai berkendara menjauh.

Sedangkan Sasuke? Dia pun kembali berjalan kea rah mobilnya dan berkendara pulang.

Pagi itu Naruto bangun terlambat. Pekerjaannnya yang membuatnya terbangun sampai pukul 4 pagi membuatnya hanya memiliki waktu tidur kurang lebih 2 jam. Padahal biasanya dia sudah bangun jam 5 pagi untuk menyiapkan makanan serta kebutuhan Menma yang akan pergi sekolah, tapi pagi ini semuanya tidak sempat. Dia dengan tergesa-gesa membereskan kertas-kertas di mejanya. Beberapa kaleng kpi instan yang berdiri di ataas meja pun ikut tersenggol dan berjatuhan ke lantai.

Menma yang bingung mendengar suara gaduh dari luar kamarnya pun melongokkan kepalanya. "Papa?"

Dirinya bingung dengan keadaan apartemen yang berantakan tidak seperti biasanya.

"Ya, Menma? Kau sudah bersiap? Kita harus cepat-cepat pergi," kata Naruto setengah berteriak dari dapur.

"Aku sudah siap, Pa!"

Mereka pun bergegas keluar dari apartemen saat tiba-tiba ponsel Naruto berderng.

"Tunggu sebentar, Papa harus mengangkat ini," ucapnya setelah melihat nama penelpon di layar ponselnya.

"Ya, Kiba?" sapa Naruto. Dia berusaha mengunci pintu apartemennya smbil menempelkan ponselnya pada bahu dan telinganya. Berusaha menjaganya agar tidka terjatuh.

"Kau dimana? Masih lamakah?" Tanya Kiba dari seberang telepon.

"Ya,... lumayan lah. Entahlah. Kemungkinan sampai sekitar 45 menit lagi." Naruto memasukkan kunci apartemenya ke dalam saku selepas berhasil menyegel pintu itu.

"Pa, ayo cepat!" teriak Menma yang sudah berdiri di depan lift, mengunggu ayahnya untuk segera mengantarkannya yang hampir terlambat.

"Ya, tunggu Menma, Papa lagi di telepon. Lalu ada masalah apa Kiba?" tanya Naruto lagi. Kali ini dia memegang ponselnya sambil menekan tombol lift yang tidak kunjung terbuka.

"Begini, masalahnya, seseorang mencarimu." Bisik Kiba di telepon. Terdengar seperti berusaha mengecilkan suaranya sekecil mungkin.

Sedangkan Naruto hanya bisa menaikkan alisnya mendapati teman dekatnya yang diketahuinya sejak sma itu mengecilkan volume bicaranya yang sangat keras.

"Siapa?" tanya Naruto. Kali ini lift sudah berada di lantai satu. Dan Menma sudah keluar dari lift duluan.

"Itu... Dia... orang yang kemarin," bisik Kiba lebih pelan dari nada biacaranya yang sebelumnya.

"Siapa sih? Astaga Kiba, aku dalam perjalanan mengantar Menma ke sekolahnya. Beritahu aku sekarang dan jangan bertele-tele!"

"Dia..."


End file.
